This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proposed study aims investigate candidate mechanisms for linking PTSD to cardiovascular regulation and, in particular, the role of nocturnal blood pressure regulation along with hypothesized modifiers of the relationship of trauma exposure and nocturnal blood pressure including the role of trait anger and exposure to prejudice and discrimination. In a subsequent phase of the research we will also evaluate relationships to genetic polymorphisms of adrenergic receptors. Healthy volunteers and people who report having experinced a traumatic event and current endorse experiencing PTSD symptoms will be recruited to participate in the study. During their initial evaluation, all participants will complete self-report measures which assess for trauma exposure and PTSD related symptoms, depression, experiences of discrimination and prejudice, anger management, sensitivity of negative events, orientation towards pleasing others, dietary salt intake, and personal and medical history. Following initial assessment, consenting participants who meet criteria will complete a clinical review to further assess for intensity and severity of PTSD symptoms, physical exam and urine toxicology screen, overnight sleep recording, monitoring of blood pressure and activity level, and , in a subsequent phase of the research, a blood draws.